Pain Comes Through Loved Ones
by Lizicia
Summary: Gage's friends are being attacked and he must figure out who is behind this. Can he save his friends and the woman he loves? [SydGage]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just use them in my story.  
  
"Hey Syd, Gage, you have a new assignment. We need to take down a major drug dealer and we need your help 'cause many rangers are on a vacation," Walker said walking to their desk. "Oh, do we have to? I mean, it's terribly hot outside," Gage asked pleadingly. Walker knew that he was somewhat right. It was midsummer and the temperature was up as much as possible. Everyone who could had taken a vacation but unfortunately Gage and Sydney weren't fast enough to do it because only a certain amount of rangers were allowed to go away. "Gage, don't be such a baby," Syd said smirking and looked at Walker, "We'll come right away. Fresh air will do just great." "Yeah, when it isn't so hot," Gage muttered but still followed his friends.  
  
"Oh, it's so damned hot in here and probably outside too," Gage stated and made marks of the weather all the time. Syd smiled and finally said, "Would you stop it please! I know it myself that it's damned hot and all the other things too! But I'm not whining because I was smart enough to take some drink with me." She took a bottle of some orange drink out of the glove box - it was her car - and said, "It's my mother's, and she used to do it to me all the time when I was little. And yesterday a package from her came and there it was - my favorite lemonade!" Gage looked jealously at the bottle and after a long time of quietness said, "Could I please have some too?" But Syd had just finished the bottle and said regretting, "Sorry, already drank it. You can buy some, you know that," and just laughed.  
  
Finally they arrived at the house where the drug bust was taking place. Walker was already there with some other rangers. They looked all very tired and exhausted from the heat. Gage and Syd stepped out of the car and went over to Walker. "Hey guys, you made it right in time. We are going to go in quietly not to scare them. There are possibly five or six men inside and we have to catch them all," he said greeting them. "Gage, you take the back door with Syd, we'll go in from the sides," he commanded as they checked their guns. Quietly stepping, Syd and Gage went around the house and tried to open the back door. It was unlocked but before they could enter, they heard footsteps coming toward the door and knew it was one of the escaping dealers. So it was and when the door opened, two men came rushing out. They wanted to escape but Syd and Gage flew onto them and took them down in a minute. When Walker and the others arrived, the young rangers had already cuffed the criminals. "Good work," Walker said noticing their quick reactions. They all started going in front; chatting, when suddenly Sydney gasped and fell on the ground.  
  
"Syd!" Gage yelled out loud and ran to her. She wasn't moving but barely breathing and Gage tried to wake her without any success. "Walker, call 911! Something happened to Syd!" was all he could say as he took the young woman in his arms. She wasn't moving and her face was pale, though she was barely breathing. The ambulance was there in awhile and they took Syd with them. Gage and Walker followed the car to the hospital. "Gage, what happened to her?" Walker asked concerned. "I honestly don't know. One minute she was chatting and having fun normally but then she just gasped and fell. Oh my god, what is wrong with her?" he said and Walker sensed anxiousness in his voice. "Calm down, I'm sure that it was just from the heat. I don't think that it is something really serious," Walker tried to calm his friend. Gage just answered, "Better hope so."  
  
I know it was short but I wanted to keep the tension up ;) Please tell me what you think of it and review definitely!!! I want to know your opinion, both good and bad so I could make the next chapter better 


	2. chapter 2

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! PS. All who you read this, know that English is not my native language so forgive me my mistakes!  
  
Gage sat in the waiting room and just blankly stared in front of him. What had just happened? He didn't now. Syd had just collapsed. She was pale, unconscious and barely breathing. That wasn't the Syd he knew. The always tough and strong Syd, who didn't show emotions, who was never weak, whom he.. loved. He didn't want to face that fact for a long time until today he understood that he couldn't live without her.  
  
Alex, Trivette and Erica came rushing into the waiting room with Walker. "Hey Gage, are you okay?" Alex asked in a worried voice. He just stared at her blankly and said quietly, "Yeah." Alex grabbed Walker's hand, took him farer and asked, "What is wrong with him? I know that Syd is in the hospital but she has been here before and I don't recall that he had been so.. out of this world?" Walker looked at Gage and sighed, "I don't know. He is different than usually in this kind of situations. I personally think that there is something much deeper behind it than just friendship." With these words he went back leaving astonished Alex standing there.  
  
"Is there anyone for Sydney Cooke?" a doctor came in asking loudly. "Yeah, we all are," Gage quickly woke up of his thoughts and stood up too. "What is wrong with her doctor?" he then asked worriedly. "As I should be honest, we don't know. She is stabile but in some sort of a coma. We don't know what could've cause it - there are many ways of getting a coma," he answered honestly looking at them all. "Could it be the heat?" Walker asked. Doctor shook his head and said, "No, even this kind of heat isn't enough for a coma." Gage, who barely heard these words, sat on his chair and his look was now full of pain, sadness and confusion. "If someone wants to, then you can come with me to see her," doctor added as he was on his way back. Gage got up and replied quickly, "I'll come. Walker.." But Walker cut him off and said, "Go, I understand. You get as much time off as you need." Gage smiled and went after the doctor.  
  
"I think we should go home now. Angela is with her babysitter but I would want to see my little girl," Walker said half-smiling and took Alex's hand. "Wait, but what about Syd? Shouldn't we be here in case she wakes up?" Trivette asked. Walker shook his head and answered, "No, Gage is here and I think that she would want to see him the first thing she wakes up." They headed off to the parking lot because they knew that Walker was right.  
  
Gage entered the little room. Syd was lying on the bed, tied on to machines. Her eyes were closed and she was even paler than before. Gage could feel his eyes fill with tears. He sat on a chair beside her bed and took her hand. He wanted to say something but words were just too hard to come so he just caressed Syd's hand and thought back on their memories that were so beautiful. A doctor came in and said, "Hi, my name is dr. Jessica Dawson and I am here to look for her. I didn't mean to interrupt but I thought you could answer some questions." Gage looked and her and replied, "Yeah, I can."  
  
"Great. Now, was she allergic to something? Could it be something she ate or drank before you came here?" she asked looking at Syd. "She isn't allergic as much as I know. About the food. we didn't eat but she drank something her mother.. Oh my god. Give me a minute, I need to call someone," Gage said and rushed out of the room. When he came back, he was even as pale as Syd and said, "She drank something. I can get you the bottle so you can check if there was something in it." The doctor nodded and said, "It would be good."  
  
Gage went outside and called Walker. "Hey Gage what's wrong?" his strong voice replied. "I possibly know why Syd is in a coma. Before we came to the house she drank lemonade that she said her mother had sent her. But I just called her mother and guess what she said? She hasn't been in contact with her for almost a week and definitely hasn't sent any lemonade," Gage quickly said and waited for Walker reply. There was silence until Walker replied, "Then someone was trying to kill her but this trick. Get the bottle to analyze; we need to know if there was something in it. I will come back with Alex right away." Gage put his cell phone away and went to Syd's car. Whoever had done it; Gage felt tremendous anger against that person.  
  
Well, how was this chapter? Give me your reviews and I will give you the next chapter. Summary on the next chapter: what did it to Syd? What happened on way to the hospital (Alex, Walker)? 


	3. chapter 3

"Who was it?" Alex asked her husband after he put his phone away. "It was Gage. He thinks he knows what caused Syd's illness. Syd had told him that her mother had sent her some of homemade lemonade. But when Gage called Sydney's mother, she said that she hasn't sent any lemonade," Walker explained Alex as he turned around. "Oh my god! So someone did it on purpose? But who would want to kill Syd?" Alex cried out and worriedly thought of her friend. "We don't know but Gage has the bottle where lemonade was so we can analyze it and find out what happened," Walker said. Alex looked at him and then replied, "If we're going back then I must call Angela's babysitter and tell her that we will come later." She was taking out her cell when they heard a sound underneath the car like a small explosion and when Walker tried to stop to check what had happened, he discovered that the brakes aren't working. "Alex, the brakes aren't working!" he cried out and the next moment their car was flown out of the road.  
  
Gage's cell started to ring when he was waiting for the analyze results. "Gage," he shortly replied. "Hi, ranger Gage. This is Caroline, Angela's babysitter. Don't you happen to know where her parents could be?" a soft voice asked. Gage thought awhile and then said, "I'm not sure. They were heading back to the hospital but didn't they call you?" "No, neither has called. Look, I have to go away soon so I can't be with Angela. What to do? Their cell phones are out of range so I can't reach them," Caroline said in an unhappy voice. Gage thought and finally said, "Do you know where St. Matthew's hospital is? Bring her here, I'll take care of her." Caroline said yes and put the phone away. Gage sat and wondered where Walker could be.  
  
After some time Caroline arrived with Angela and said to Gage, "Hi, I'm Caroline. Any word from the Walkers?" Gage shook his head and took Angela in his arms. "I better get going now. Bye, Angela and goodbye ranger Gage," Caroline said as she went away. Gage went to Syd's room with Angela and sat in a chair beside her bed. "Hey Angie, I haven't seen you in a long time. I wonder where your parents could be," he said softly to the little girl and the same moment his cell phone rang. It was Trivette, "Gage, where are you?" "I'm in the hospital with Syd. Angela is here too. Don't you know where Walker and Alex are?" he replied. Trivette's voice became sad, "Good that Angela's with you. Walker and Alex had a car accident. Their brakes didn't work so they took off the road and are now brought to the same hospital as Syd." Gage jumped off his chair and nearly yelled, "What? First Syd, then Walker and Alex. What's going on? How is their condition?" Gage could hear him sigh and say, "Walker was conscious, he is pretty okay. But Alex is in a critical condition." Gage got really scared, "How critical is it Trivette?" The other man sighed again and answered, "She is unconscious and has a major bleeding."  
  
Gage put his phone away and sat down, holding Angela in his lap. The day was terrible. First Syd collapsing, now Walker and Alex in a car accident with her in a critical condition. He hoped that they would both be all right because Angela had to grow up with her parents. He remembered his own memories in foster homes and he definitely didn't want the same for Angela. Dr. Dawson came in and noticing Angela said, "You would make a good father ranger Gage. The little girl has fallen asleep in your lap." Gage looked at Angela, smiled and asked, "Doctor, it's good to see you. I wanted to know if her parents are here? And have the results of the analyze come back yet?" Dr. Dawson looked at him questioningly and asked, "Her parents? Who are they?" Gage understood that Dawson didn't know whom he was talking about so he said, "Her parents were just in a car accident, Walkers." Doctor looked in her papers and said, "I don't know that. But I have the analyze results. There was a light poison in her drink. It causes collapsing, breathing difficulties and sometimes a coma. But it doesn't cause death so she will be alright in that matter." Gage's frown turned into a little smile hearing that as the doctor went away.  
  
"Mr. Gage, there is a package for you," a nurse said coming in and giving him a big brown envelope. Before he opened it, Trivette and Erica came in, both out of breath. "Hey, Gage. Alex and Walker just arrived. Hi, Angie," Trivette said to him. Erica who had noticed the envelope asked, "What's that?" Gage shook his head and started to open the envelope, "I don't honestly know. It was brought to me, but I don't know by who." He finally managed to open it but what he saw, startled him badly.  
  
How's this chapter? Better or worse? I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story because it's the third chapter and we don't know much about the person behind it :p So, if you want to see what is inside that envelope and how this all is going to end, let's trade. You give me reviews and I give you the next chapter! At least one review for a chapter :p next chapter summary: what is in the envelope? Who and why did it? How are Alex and Walker? 


	4. chapter 4

There were photos in the envelope of Syd, Walker, Alex, Trivette and Julie. There was also a small typed note. "What is it Gage? Read what it says," Trivette said taking a brief look at the photos. The note said: 'A wise man once said, pain comes trough loved ones. You will soon experience it on your own'. "Who would do such a thing to you?" Trivette asked astonished as he looked at the many pictures taken of them all. Gage shook his head and replied, "I have no idea. I mean, I have a lot of enemies obviously and it has to be someone who knows all of us. Trivette, you in for some work?" The man looked at him and said, "What, you kidding? Always if it concerns my friends. What do you want me to do?" Gage put the envelope down and said, "Could you look up all the criminals I have busted in all of my time whose family or friends were somehow hurt during it?" Trivette nodded and went out. Erica sat on the available chair next to Syd's bed and said, "Go to check on Walker and Alex. I think Angela wants to see her mommy and daddy." Gage did so because he knew Erica was right.  
  
He entered a small hospital room with Angela. Walker was laying the in bed, eyes closed. "Daddy!" Angela cried out and ran to his bed. Walker opened his eyes and smiled at his little daughter, "Hey sweetie. I haven't seen you for so long." He then looked at Gage and said, "Thanks for taking care of Angela. Did you get the analyze results already?" Gage nodded and replied, "Yeah. The lemonade consisted a light poison that causes collapsing, breath difficulties and a coma. But it doesn't kill so Syd will come out of this. By the way, how's Alex doing?" Walker looked away and quietly said, "She is in the intensive care but her condition is stabile already. Do you have any idea who might be behind this?" Gage sat on a chair and said, "Yeah. I have my own doubts but Trivette is checking out all the criminals I have busted and whose family or friends were killed or hurt. I have a feeling that this is a personal vengeance. Whoever is behind this sent me an envelope with the pictures of you, Alex, Syd, Trivette and Jules. There was a note too what said: 'a wise man once said, pain comes through loved ones. You will soon experience it on your own'. After he spoke those words there was quietness for a long time.  
  
Finally Walker spoke, "This is very personal, indeed. I know that Trivette is now checking on possible people, but what do you feel?" Gage looked down and wanted to answer but at that moment Trivette came in. "Hey guys. Erica told me that you're here. I found four possible criminals. Two of them are dead; one is still in jail but the fourth one recently escaped there. His name is Calvin Bloom. He was.. " but Gage cut him off. "I thought so. He was a big time drug dealer whom I arrested at the beginning of my ranger days. He had a family - a wife and two children. When I was after him, he killed his children and afterwards said he did it because he loved them and didn't want them to get hurt. He also blamed me, said it was my fault he went off and killed them. But the jury didn't believe him and claimed him guilty of selling drugs and a double murder. After the court he promised to kill all I love so I would know what it feels to lose those who are special to me. Now he's doing it." When he finished, both Trivette and Walker were quiet and then Walker said, "Gage, don't worry. We won't let him hurt anyone else. Does he have any relatives left who don't blame you?" Trivette responded quick and answered, "His wife is alive and under protection. She hates him for killing her children and she never blamed Gage." Gage stood up and said, "Then we will pay her a visit but first let me check on Syd."  
  
As he entered Syd's room, Erica left it because in Gage's eyes she saw the look of a hurt man and didn't want to interrupt what ever he would say to her. Gage sat on a chair next to Syd's bed, took her hand and started to talk, "Hey Shorty. I know that you can't hear me but I still have some things to tell you. I should've said this a long time ago when you could hear me but I didn't have the guts for it. I can't stop thinking of you no matter on job or home. I see you even in my dreams. Before today I couldn't realize it. But when I saw you fall there, I realized that I can't loose you. I couldn't even imagine my life without your smile, your jokes and stories about your life. You must come out of it because I won't be able to live without you. Syd, you must live, I won't be able to walk my path of life without you on my side. Syd, I love you. I should've said it a long time ago but I was afraid you would push me away. Now that you can't hear, I have to say it. I love you and when you don't come out of it, I will make the life of your murderer a real hell. So I'm begging you come back to us 'cause I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." As he finished, he lightly kissed her on the top of her head and headed off then. When the door closed behind his back, Syd slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Now how did you like that? Good, bad, medium, terrible? Tell me! PS. I'm sorry if you wanted to hear of Alex more, she'll come in the next chapter :) Next chapter summary: where is the 'bad guy'? Will everything end well right now or will I torture you with another chapter? :p Muhahahahaa! 


	5. chapter 5

Gage knocked on the door of Melissa Bloom. He was nervous because he wasn't sure Melissa didn't hate him. Finally a woman with blonder hair and green eyes opened the door and asked, "Yes? Who is it?" Gage took out his badge, showed it and said, "Texas ranger. I would like to see Mrs. Bloom, please." The woman looked at him suspiciously and then answered, "Well, in that case, do come in." Gage stepped in and the woman showed him to the living room. "Please, sit down, Melissa will be here in a minute," she said pointing to the couch and went upstairs. Gage sat down and looked around him. There were photos everywhere. A picture that caught his attention was Melissa with two girls. Gage knew those kids too well not to remember - they were Melissa's daughters that Calvin killed. He was eyeing the photo when he heard someone come in and turned around.  
  
On the door was standing a petite woman with blonde hair, holding a little child in her arms. "Hello, you must be the ranger. I'm Melissa Bloom. Please, sit down," she said taking a seat and so did Gage. "Now, what is this all about?" she asked looking at him. "My name is ranger Francis Gage. You probably don't remember me but. " he couldn't finish because Melissa interrupted. "I know who you are, ranger Gage. You did me a favor and set that murderer into prison for what he did to my little girls," Melissa sighed looking at the photo Gage had been eyeing. "But why are you here now? Is something wrong?" Gage looked at her, sighed and answered, "As you know, Calvin went in prison for a life time. But he escaped lately and is now making his personal vengeance against me, trying to kill everyone who is dear to me. The reason I came to you, is to first of all, warn you that he may come for you too. Secondly, he has already tried to kill my two friends and. the woman I love so I thought maybe you could help me." When he had finished, Melissa looked surprised at him and replied, "Help you? I would love to see that bastard go into jail but I don't understand how I could help you." Gage stood up and said, "You were married for a long time. I thought maybe you know some place where he liked to be so no one could find him?" Melissa stood too, thought for a while and then said, "Yes. He had a small country house somewhere in Dallas. I'll look for an address." She put her child on the couch and then went away. When she had gone, the baby started crying and Gage, who wasn't sure to call her or not, took the little one in his arms. To quiet the crying child, he sang for it. When he finished, he saw Melissa standing on the doorway, looking at them and smiling, "I see you got to know my daughter Ally. You are great with children. Oh, here is the address of his secret little hiding place." Gage took the paper, said goodbye and left the house.  
  
He went back to the hospital because he wanted to tell Walker ad Trivette about his success and also check on Syd. As he entered Walker's room, he heard laughter coming there. As he entered, he saw Alex, Walker and Trivette sitting on Walker's bed, with Angela in Alex's lap, chatting and laughing. "Alex! You are alright?" Gage cried out as he went hugging her. "You were just in the intensive care and now you're alright," Gage said astonished. Alex laughed and replied, "Well, miracles to happen." Walker looked at the young ranger and asked, "Did you get any information?" Gage nodded and said, "Yes. That's why I came here in the first place. He has a small house in Southern Texas. Melissa said that Calvin liked to be there because no one would find him then. We should go there right away." Walker cut him off and said, "That's good that you got the address. But we can't go right now. It's almost nine o'clock and we wouldn't make there before night falls. You get some rest and let's go tomorrow. At nine o'clock let's meet in Ranger Headquarters." Gage agreed and left the room. He thought for a while what to do. When he started going to Syd's room, he saw Erica coming out who said, "You may spend the night there. I can see that you don't want to leave the hospital." Gage smiled, Erica was right. He stepped in the room. Syd was in bed; eyes closed and Gage thought she was in a coma. He went to her, kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Good night, Shorty." Then he went to the couch, pulled a blanket over him and fell asleep immediately. He didn't hear or see as Syd got out of bed, went to him, kissed him too and whispered softly, "Good night to you too."  
  
Here is chapter 5! I hope you liked it but it seems that I have to torture you with another chapter or maybe even two. So please read and of course, review! Next chapter summary: Do they capture Calvin Bloom? Is Syd awakening in public too? 


	6. chapter 6

The next morning Gage opened his eyes and looked at his watch. It was only 8 o'clock so he had one more hour. He still got up because his sleep was gone. He went to Syd's bed and took her hand in his. Suddenly he noticed that her hand had moved. He jumped up as he saw Syd opening her eyes. "Syd! You're out of it!" he cried in happiness as he hugged her. "Yeah, I guess. How long was I out? An hour or two?" she asked in a sleepy voice. Gage's jaw dropped but he understood that Syd had no idea what had happened. "No, you were in a coma all yesterday," he said, taking his seat. "Do you remember anything about it?" Syd thought for some time and then said, "Not much. I do remember falling but after it everything has been like an eternal sleep. I remember a few words that I heard through sleep I guess. Something about dreams and path of life but it is all so fuzzy yet." Gage looked away as he heard her comment about path of life - these had been his words so she had heard some of it. Syd noticed his change and asked, "What's wrong?" Gage looked back at her, smiled and said, "Now that you're back, nothing's wrong."  
  
At that moment everyone else came in and when they saw Syd awake, they became extremely happy and went to hug her. Gage retreated a little and sat on the couch. He was trying to guess how much Syd had heard and hoped that she didn't hear much, especially the 'I love you' part. Syd was the only one who had noticed that Gage backed up. She knew that she had played it right when she told him what she had heard. Actually, she had heard all of it but she didn't want to say it, at least not yet. Gage is probably wondering, how much I heard, she thought. She decided to confess it soon but not just yet. "So, what has happened when I was away?" she asked smiling from Walker. He told her all about Calvin Bloom, the poison and their plan of going to get him. "In that case, I want to come with you and see who that bastard was who tried to kill me," Syd strongly said. "Syd, it's too dangerous for you right now because you just got out of coma," Gage suddenly spoke coming to her bed. "He's right, Sydney. You just got out of it and you aren't strong enough," Walker also tried to keep her back. But Sydney shook her head and replied, "No. If someone is after my friends with the thought of hurting them, then I am going to teach them a lesson." Just that moment dr. Dawson walked in and smilingly said, "Hello Sydney, nice to see you up. I'm dr. Dawson, your doctor. Could you all please go out for a while? I need to check her and make sure everything is okay." They did as she said, leaving her and Syd alone.  
  
It was almost nine o'clock and Gage was on top of the hospital, waiting for Walker. He and Trivette were ready to go as Walker comes. Then Walker finally showed up, Sydney following him. "Syd! What are you doing here? You can't come with us!" Gage cried out seeing her. But Syd only smiled and answered, "Relax, I won't be coming with you. I'm just here to wish you luck, Alex will drive me home." She went to Gage and said, "Be careful, you all!" But she didn't leave, waited until Walker and Trivette got on the chopper and then whispered in Gage's ear, "While you're away, try to figure out how much I did hear." And she left leaving an astonished Gage behind who couldn't believe what she had just said. Finally he got on the chopper and they headed for Bloom's country house.  
  
When they reached it, they didn't see any car so they assumed there was no one. But still they were careful and silently went in. The house was empty; there wasn't even furniture except for a couch, table and a chair. But the table was filled with all sorts of papers and photos. Gage took a look at them and what he saw startled him. The table was covered with probably hundreds of pictures of Syd, Walker, Alex, Trivette and Jules taken in every kind of positions and everywhere. "Hey Walker, come and take a look at this," he called Walker to see it all. The senior ranger let out a small sound looking at all of it. Gage's attention got drawn to a note, lying in front of him. He read it out loud: If you are reading this note, then I guess Melissa gave me out. But it doesn't matter because I'm not here. If you do want to find me, go to the place where given snow falls on glass trees. When he had finished reading, they all stood quiet thinking what his message had meant. Suddenly Gage's face turned pale and Walker asked, "What is it?" Gage looked at him and said, "He is at Syd's place!" and started running to the chopper. Walker and Trivette went after him and when they were on it, Walker asked, "How do you know that he's there?" Gage looked at them and said, "Because I gave Syd a snow globe this summer. In the globe are trees made of glass and snow falls on them!"  
  
Well, it seems that we are getting nearer to the end. Next chapter summary: is Bloom at Syd's place? Will everything end happily? 


	7. chapter 7

The chopper took them right back to Dallas and Syd's house. They ran up to the stairs and stood behind Syd's apartment door. Gage felt the door - it was unlocked. Gage in front, the three men walked into the apartment, checking rooms but they were empty. Finally there was only one door left - her bedroom door. Gage opened it quietly and went in first. There seemed to be no one in the room but suddenly the door closed, leaving Walker and Trivette behind it. Behind his back was a tall dark man, holding a gun at Sydney's head. "Hello, ranger Gage. I'm glad that you decided to join our little party," the man greeted him and smirked. Gage knew it was Calvin Bloom who they were looking for. "Let her go, Bloom. She has nothing to do with this; it is between me and you," he said still aiming a gun. Bloom only laughed and answered, "No, Gage. She has everything to do with it. You put down your gun or I will kill you and her before you can say your name." After some thinking, Gage did as he said and laid down the gun.  
  
He started carefully talking with him, "Why are you doing this, Bloom? She isn't involved so let her go and deal with me, just you against me." Bloom smirked and looked at Syd, "No, she is involved and you know that. Don't try to give me some psychological crap about my anger against you. I don't want to fight you personally. Haven't you heard the sentence: pain comes through loved ones? She is the perfect weapon I have because you care of her." He laughed a little and then continued, "You know, I would've taken Julie but she was too far away and I was afraid that you might not get there in time to watch her die. Now I get to enjoy the look on your face when you know that she is dead by your gun, by the way," he finished picking up Gage's gun. Gage's eyes widened and he got the look that says, 'I know something you don't'. Bloom didn't notice it but Syd did and she hoped that Gage had some plan against him. "Now, say goodbye," Bloom said, aimed and shot her.  
  
But there was no bullet and Syd who had closed her eyes opened them in surprise. "What the hell?" Bloom started as Gage attacked him. Walker and Trivette came in but Gage had already taken care of Bloom. "What happened?" Trivette asked. "We heard a shot but none of you is bleeding," Walker couldn't understand either. Syd had also a puzzled look on her face. Gage smiled and said, "Well, I thought everything's gone and he will kill her but when he picked up my gun, I knew that there was nothing to worry about." None understood and Syd asked, "What do you mean there was nothing to worry about? He was going to kill me!" Gage went to her and showed his gun, "No bullets. I forgot to load my gun in the morning." Everyone burst out laughing when they understood that it had been an empty gun. "Are you guys okay anyway?" Walker asked looking worriedly at Sydney. She smiled noticing his look and replied, "No, I'm fine." At the same moment backup forces came, taking Bloom away. Syd looked a while after him until he was gone and then turned to Gage, "Hey, what do you say if we make it a movie night tonight? I feel like having a total relax." Gage smiled and replied, "With you Syd, always. At 7:30?" Syd nodded, "Fine with me. I'll make dinner, you get the movie. And now horror or action movie tonight; I've had enough of both in two days."  
  
At 7:15 Syd was already done. She had made some salad and bought caramel ice cream - Gage's favorite. She changed her clothes and put on blue jeans and a casual white blouse. Her hair was pinned up and inside she felt really anxious to meet him. They had had these nights before but this time it felt different. She sat down and remembered his words at the hospital when he thought she couldn't hear her. They were so pretty and made her heart warm because she knew that he cared of her; more than that, he loved her. She was awakened from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. Behind it was Gage. He was wearing also jeans and a leather jacket and in his hand was a beautiful white rose. "Hi, Syd. This is for you," he said smiling at her. "It's beautiful. Thanks, Gage. Come in," she took the rose and put in a vase; the one he had given her for Christmas.  
  
They sat in the table and started dinner. At the table they only had casual talk. Neither could say what they really wanted to. After dinner they sat down on the couch and Syd asked, "So, what movie did you bring?" Gage smiled and showed it to her - it was "A beautiful life", Syd's favorite movie. "Oh, how did you know it was my favorite?" she asked putting it into VCR. Gage looked at her surprised, "It is? I took it because it is such a beautiful move." Syd smiled and sat on the couch, putting the movie on. They sat in quietness for a while and then both said at the same time, "I wanted to tell you. " but stopped. "You go first, Gage," Syd said. Gage sighed deeply, turned to her and said, "I wanted to confess something to you. Remember the time when I was in the hospital because I turned deaf?" Syd nodded and thought what could be about it. "Well, you see, after the surgery I could hear a bit already," he said looking at Syd's expression. She gasped and remembered what she had told him. "The thing is, I heard you talking and. " but he couldn't finish, 'cause Syd cut him off. "You don't have to say more, I know what you are talking about. I wanted to talk about almost the same thing. When I was in the hospital and you all thought I was in a coma, I wasn't. I woke up soon after I got there but I decided not to tell about it. Only dr. Dawson knew because she was my doctor. I heard you too, Gage. I wanted to ask you today, if you meant it for real?" She looked at him nervously. Gage looked into her eyes and saw the truth behind that question. So, instead answering, he went to other way and kissed her instead. Syd was surprised, then pleased and their kiss deepened. When Gage started to push her towards her bedroom, she stopped and quietly said, "Gage, I don't know. We can be fired for this, you know." But Gage looked into her eyes and said, "Syd, tonight belongs to us." She didn't argue anymore and let him take her to bedroom.  
  
THE END  
  
So, how was it? Tell me did you like it and if you want another chapter of their wedding? Thank you for reading this and helping me with all your reviews :) 


	8. chapter 8

***1 year later***  
  
"Gage, honey, wake up," Syd gently tried to wake him up. But instead of waking up, Gage turned the other side and murmured, "Oh mom, let me sleep a little more." Syd smiled and then said, "I don't know about your mom, but you have to wake up. Today is very important," she quietly whispered into his ear. Gage slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, "Well, then I better wake up if I don't want to lose my beautiful bride." He got up and Syd who had finally gotten what she wanted went to make breakfast. When Gage went to the kitchen he found a delicious breakfast but for one. "Won't you eat with me Syd?" She smiled, put on her jacket and replied, "No, I'm sorry honey. I am going to make preparations with Alex and Erica. Besides, you have an appointment with Walker and Trivette and you know that it's bad luck when the bride and groom meet before the wedding on the wedding day." Gage went to her and held her behind her back, "I know but I don't know if I can stand the whole day without you." Syd gently released herself and went to the door, "I know, I'll miss you too. But it's only eight hours until the wedding so you will see me soon," and off she went.  
  
Syd met Alex and Erica in the bridal store to pick up her dress. She didn't want to take it before because she didn't want Gage to accidentally see it. The dress was gorgeous: upper part was made of white silk, it had a V- necklace and no sleeves; lower part was made of see-through glittering white satin. The satin was in two layers so you couldn't see through the skirt, of course. The veil only matched her hips because she didn't want it to be too long. She looked amazing in it and Alex said, "Wow, you look like a true princess and you deserve it, darling." Syd smiled because she felt like one too and it was going to be the happiest day of her life. On their way to Alex's ranch they also made sure that the flowers were coming and everything was perfect.  
  
At the same time Gage was on his way to Trivette's. They had made an agreement that the girls go to Walker's ranch and they go to Trivette's. He parked the car and went in. "Hey, Gage. How are you feeling today?" Walker asked. He smiled and replied, "Happy as hell and also very nervous. Trivette, did you get our tuxes?" Trivette smiled as he handed them their tuxes and said, "We were so smart that we knew how to avoid criminals and getting the car blown up." They all laughed as they remembered what had happened before Walker's wedding. When they finally had put on their tuxes, Gage stood in front of the mirror for a long time. He wasn't looking at himself but he was thinking of how this all was possible to happen. "Earth to Gage, wake up," Trivette waved his hand in front of Gage's face. "Hm? What is the matter?" he asked bluntly. Walker smiled and said, "Don't worry Gage. Everything will be alright and you will have a beautiful wedding."  
  
When they arrived at the church, they firstly went to the priest. There were already people because in the half hour the wedding was about to start. "Welcome to my little church," the priest said and then laughed hugging Gage. Father Thomas had been Gage's priest all through his childhood. He was one of Gage's closest friends. "Hello, father Thomas. How is everything doing?" Gage asked looking around. "Well, so far 27 guests have arrived so 13 more to come," he replied looking around. "Have you seen Julie? She was supposed to be here before," Gage asked searching for his sister. Father Thomas smiled and said, "She is in the back room, helping Sydney to get dressed with Alex and Erica." Gage relaxed; at least she was here.  
  
At the dressing room the girls helped Syd to dress. "You look truly amazing in that dress but now we need to get you the traditional things. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Julie stated looking at her. She took a small pack out of her bag; inside it was a beautiful silver necklace with a heart on it. "Something old; our mother wore it on her wedding day. It is supposed to give forward to the child who gets married first or his bride," Julie said putting it around Syd's neck. "Something borrowed from me; the earrings I wore at my wedding," Alex said giving Syd beautiful silver earrings. "Now, something new comes from me," Erica spoke up as she gave her a hairpin, which was also silver, and it had a graving: Frances and Sydney 20th of May 2002. Syd's mother walked in and finished, "You need something blue too, so I will give you this," as she gave her a light blue suspender strip. Syd hugged them all and said, "Thank you for being here with me on this day. You are so great!" They laughed as Syd's father came knocking on the door, "Syd honey, we must get going."  
  
Gage was standing in front of the altar and waiting. He heard the music starting and looked upon the door. Firstly came the bridesmaids: Julie as the maid of honor, Alex and Erica a little behind her. Then came Syd with her father. She looked amazing and Gage understood instantly why he loved her so much. Syd's father gave Gage her arm and he took it looking at her. The priest started to talk, "We are all gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of these two people.. " Finally he made it to the most important part, "Sydney Marie Cooke will you take this man, Francis Jason Gage to be your lawfully wedded husband and swear to love him in good and bad; in poor and rich until death comes apart?" Syd looked at Gage, smiled and said, "I do." Father Thomas turned to Gage now, "Francis Jason Gage will you take this woman, Sydney Marie Cooke to be your lawfully wedded wife and swear to love her in good an bad; in poor and rich until death comes apart?" Gage also looked at her and said, "I do." Father Thomas turned to the people, "If there is anyone who thinks this marriage should not be completed, then speak now or silent forever." There was not a word so he continued, "What God has united, no man should ever brake. With the power that has given to me by God and the state of Texas, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride now." Gage and Syd kissed as everyone hurrahed in joy and happiness.  
  
Sorry it took a little longer but here it is! I must make some remarks before you start to review read these through! 1. I didn't know what family Sydney has so if she doesn't happen to have father or mother then I'm sorry, I didn't know 2. Both, Gage's and Syd's middle names are made up, if these aren't correct in the TV, then sorry again :p 3. Finally, thank you all for reading this! Definitely review it because I want to know our opinion. There will be no other chapters so tell me how did you like it overall!  
  
THE END 


End file.
